The present invention relates to a layered semiconductor device and a manufacturing process thereof, and particularly to a semiconductor device having a layered structure including a conductive layer consisting of minute pillar-like contacts for conduction between overlapping conductive layers such as a diffusion layer, an electrode layer and a wiring conductor layer, and to a process for manufacturing the same.